


Lovely Dream

by Butterynutjob



Series: Porn Battle 2015 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Mind Control, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Telepathy, XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For XMFC/DOFP Porn Battle 2015.</p><p>The prompt was: Charles/Erik, somnophilia, rimming, telepathy, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely Dream

He hadn’t intended to fall quite so deeply asleep, but his and Erik’s lovemaking had been so intense earlier that after a quick rinse off in the shower (practically a moral imperative considering both their bodies had been covered with either sweat or semen), Charles found himself unable to resist drifting off completely. 

He was having a lovely dream, though, a dream where Erik was kissing up the backs of his thighs and nosing the cleft between his legs. He sent out a sleepy telepathic appreciation and received back a sleepy amusement with the sentiment _You are dreaming, my friend…_.and then a feeling of surprise. 

Charles resisted the tug of the conscious world, subsuming his curiosity about whatever had surprised Erik, and sank back into his lovely dream, angling his hips for dream-Erik to get better access to Charles’ sensitive backside. He felt the warm breath of his lover tickle the soft hairs on the back of his balls and soft kisses on the inner curve of his ass cheeks as his cock hardened beneath him on the sheet. 

He found himself rocking his hips and moaned softly, and it was actually the sound of his own voice moaning that finally tugged him the rest of the way to consciousness...whereupon he realized that there was an _actual face_ between his ass cheeks, just beginning to tongue his pucker. 

“Erik?” Charles squealed as he reflexively tensed. He felt more than heard the soft exhalations of air that meant Erik was chuckling into his backside. 

“There you are,” his lover murmured. “I woke up to find somebody had mind-controlled me into kissing his bottom while he was sound asleep. Three guesses who that might be?” 

Charles was mortified that he could have done such a thing to Erik, and he gasped as he felt the other man’s tongue circle his rim, deliberate and teasing. “I’m not making you do _that,_ ” Charles gasped. He was fully awake by that point. Charles angled his hips again, opening himself for more, responding to his body’s urgency.

“No, you aren’t,” Erik agreed, his voice a low purr. “This is all me.” He fucked Charles’ ass with his tongue, then, until Charles whined that he wanted Erik’s cock in his ass again. 

That sounded better than sleeping to both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this dubious consent? If even one person thinks so I will add the tag. Thanks for reading!


End file.
